Eric Savin
Eric Savin is a supporting character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Iron Man 3. A former Lieutenant-Colonel in the U.S. Army, he became a member of Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) after submitting himself to Maya Hansen's Extremis program. After surviving his Extremis treatment, Savin continued working with Aldrich Killian in his plot to take control of the United States. He was portrayed by James Badge Dale. History Eric Savin was a former Lieutenant-Colonel in the United States Army, who was among the many military veterans consulted to experiment for the Extremis program, headed by Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian. Although many of the veterans were killed, Savin ended up surviving the experiments because he was able to learn to control his newfound powers. Throughout Killian's campaign, Savin became one of his most trusted lieutenants in covering up the sabotaged experiments, framing them as terrorist attacks orchestrated by the Mandarin. In 2012, Savin was working as hired muscle for Killian when he first encountered Happy Hogan on a visit to Stark Industries with Killian. There, he quickly raised Hogan's attention by taking off his guest pass identification and later fidgeting with it, while lounging casually on the furniture, unaware that he was being probed and spied on by Happy and Tony Stark. Once Killian had finished his unsuccessful meeting with Pepper Potts, Savin drove him back home. When he left again with Killian, Hogan discreetly followed and eventually tailed Savin to a public drop-off where he was delivering ampules to Jack Taggart, a fellow Extremis subject. Hogan interfered in an attempt to snatch evidence, and Savin stepped in to stop him. The two came to blows with Savin about to kill Hogan but was interrupted when Taggart's Extremis went critical and exploded. Savin's right foot was blown off in the explosion, and yet he was still able to get up and walk away, regrowing a new one as he left the scene. On his next mission, Savin was deployed to Tony Stark's mansion to kill the industrialist, leading a team of pilots in weaponized helicopters. Watching from the armed helicopter as Stark's home fell under a withering missile assault, he witnessed several of the helicopters being destroyed as Stark attempted to fight back, but in the end, could only report back that the house was destroyed with no body to be seen. Savin encountered Stark soon enough however when he was sent with Ellen Brandt to Rose Hill, Tennessee, to recover documents that could potentially incriminate his benefactor by exposing Chad Davis' involvement with A.I.M.. Instead they found Stark alive and well, leading to the two of them attempting to capture him. In the ensuing chase, Brandt was killed in an explosion, and Savin managed to trap Stark by destroying a water tower with his Extremis powers and trapping him under the debris. While Stark tried to free himself, Savin revealed he had taken Harley Keener hostage and threatened to kill him. However, Savin was temporarily incapacitated by Stark's improvised tactics and the quick thinking of his young captive Keener. Savin woke up from being shot in the face to find that Stark had escaped with the file and stolen his car. Savin finally caught up with his target when Stark deduced a location that Killian had been using in his criminal plot. Savin stumbled in on him interrogating Trevor Slattery about Killian's fake terrorist plot where he managed to sneak up behind him and knock him unconscious. Pressing Slattery for what information might have been divulged, he got only an evasive reply, before turning his attention back to Stark and handing him over to Killian for further questioning. Savin's next mission was to pilot the captured Iron Patriot battlesuit in a move against President Matthew Ellis of the United States. However although they had managed to capture the suit, James Rhodes was still inside it and refused to come out. When they failed to cut through the suit, Killian arrived and used his powers to slowly heat up the suit, boiling Rhodes inside. Although Rhodes did everything he could to keep Killian from getting his hands on the suit, it eventually opened to free him. Rhodes immediately attacked Savin, knocking him to the ground. In response, Killian breathed fire and very nearly killed Rhodes. Horrified by what he had seen, Rhodes surrendered and Savin threw his head against a wall, he then listened as Killian began ranting about how he now had control over the War on Terror. With the suit now controlled by A.I.M., Savin posed as Rhodes and marched onto Air Force One along with the Presidential Contingent. In order to maintain his cover, Savin remained silent and saluted President Ellis, who ironically noted that he felt much safer having the Iron Patriot onboard with him. With no one believing that it was possible to take control of the Iron Patriot suit, Savin was not questioned and allowed to enter the plane. Once the journey was well underway, Savin trapped many of the passengers in one of the rooms, melting the door handle. Savin then found President Ellis having a meeting with his staff. Savin attacked and overpowered the security team, killing them all in seconds. Savin then revealed his true identity before capturing the president, although Ellis told him to kill him now if that's what he intended to do, Savin told him that this was not how the Mandarin worked. Savin then forced Ellis into the Iron Patriot suit which automatically flew back to Killian's hideout on a decommissioned Roxxon oil-tanker, the Norco for a public execution. Death With President Ellis now well clear of the plane, Savin planted a bomb and prepared to leave by skydiving to safety, leaving everyone onboard to die in the explosion. He was interrupted, however, by the arrival of the Mark XLII Iron Man armour remotely controlled by Tony Stark, who demanded to know where the President was. Savin surprised Stark with the extent of his Extremis abilities, almost disabling the suit. Savin then blew a hole in the side of the plane, sucking the remaining passengers out. Savin was eventually beaten when Stark activated the unibeam in the Iron Man armour's chest. The weapon discharge blasted a gaping hole right through Savin's chest, killing him before his heart could regenerate. Savin's body was left aboard the plane which soon after exploded in the sky. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Shooting